Unmanned vehicular systems may be used for applications involving transportation, imaging, agriculture, industrial inspection, hobby, and emergency aid, among others. As unmanned systems become increasingly prevalent, the need for systems capable of safe operation becomes apparent. Therefore, a demand for vehicular systems has helped open up a field of innovation in unmanned vehicle control and sensing techniques, as well as component design and assembly.